The 99th Annual Hunger Games: Confinement
Welcome! So, I'm going to write The 99th Annual Hunger Games '''hopefully I can get all the Tributes submitted, unlike The Christmas Games which was a complete fail. If this Game is successful it might get a sequel. This was orginally on The Hunger Games but has since been moved. '''The Rules 1. Three Tributes only. 2. Reservations last 48 hours 3. Be active, send advice to your Tributes during Training but also during The Games to get the best result of them. 4. You must provide a Lunaii. Tribute Guidelines Name: Gender: District: Age: Weapon: Appearance: Strengths: Weaknesses: Personality: Backstory: Token: Fears: Alliance: Other: The Tributes Tribute Gallery MiikoLunaii.png|Miiko Dejong TuxBowdenLunaii.png|Tux Bowden The Alliances The Careers: Loners: The Reapings Miiko Dejong, District One. Today was the Reaping, the day I volunteered to enter the games.It wasn't long till I heard the news that my enemy, the one who killed my father was reaped.Thanks to his right-hand man. Baron has been an enemy ever since he bashed my father head into mush, leaving me to go to my wealthy aunt in District One, ever since then I've been in The Career Academy. My long black hair is in a ponytail only tied by a blue ribbon, my body is clothed in District One's richest fabric, I stand in line with all the other fourteen-year-old girls. The crisp morning air hits against my body causing goose-bumps to rise up my arms, our escort Frangipani is an older lady, her grey hair is sleeked, her face full of make-up.Very typical of The Capitol people. Hushed talking from the crowd rise, it was about to start. A girl taps my shoulder, I turn to my right side to face her "you excited?" She says with a smile "very" I reply with a smile, how can I lie? I'm beyond excitement knowing that I could have a chance to slain Baron, like how he did to my father. "Alrighty, let us get this started District One!" Frangipani says in the microphone, you get a small cheer from the crowd, the eighteen-year-olds are more excited as they usually plan to volunteer at that age. Frangipani dips her hand in the female ball, throwing her hair over the shoulder. After moments of her playing with the pieces of paper, she grabs a single paper slip. She rips open the slip and reads out the name, I yelled "I volunteer" before she could finish the sentence, I get small groans from the eighteen-year-olds. Of course, a fourteen-year-old stole their limelight. I walk to the stage, mounting the giant steps. "And what's your name?" Frangipani says it takes me a while to reply, I turn to Frangipani with a bright smile and reply "Miiko Dejong". "Miiko Dejong, the female tribute from District One!" hesitant fill the square, they have no hope in me, they will change their mind rather soon. Frangipani announces the male and as expected, an older boy volunteered, after he says his last name 'Bowden' I remember him straight away, both his parents are both victors, also for his skills in the academy. He's a handsome boy, all the ladies swoon over him, I couldn't lie and say that I didn't have a crush. "Miiko Dejong and Tux Bowden, District One Tributes!" Frangipani yells in the microphone, there was silence at first but then the crowd roars with cheers and clapping. I feel a tight grip on both my wrists, I see two men in a white uniform escorting me to the Justice Building, this is where I have to goodbye to my aunt. Category:Hunger Games Category:Blog posts